Back To You
by Hang
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Falling'. Granted life again by the Gods and Goddesses of Greek Mythology, Joe and Francoise are two teens. Haha you suck jk If 'Falling' surprised you, check this one out oh oh oh and review wink wink


-Reincarnation- Chapter 1

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_May, 18, 2004_

Ever since I've been a little girl, I've always thought about love. Love seems so wonderful, especially the way my parents have demonstrated it. Now that I'm turning 17 today, I hope to start my journey. I think it'll be very interesting, especially when your in a wheelchair. 

My best friend and girl who lives 7 houses away from me, Larissa , who has actually looked past my disability and the big chair of what I probably will sit in for the rest of my life, is a ballerina. I won't lie, I'm green with envy of how she could be so lucky. She's talented, beautiful, nice, and probably another 'Mary-Jane' as some people recall it. 

You know, I tried to do ballet before. When we were in the dance studio all alone, just Larissa and I since her dance instructor trusts her so much as to leave her and her handicapped friend all alone in the big, wide, open, studio, and Larissa went to the bathroom, I grabbed an extra pair of those pink slippers ballet dancers used to dance with and I put them on. Then, I tried to get up but I fell. Therefore I gave up. Right then and there. How could I have been so foolish as to believe I could do the impossible? My legs are what stopped me. I hate my legs. 

It's so. .embarrassing to go to school everyday in a wheelchair and have everyone look at you but luckily, some people aren't as mean as you think they can be. In some parts, though, I am pretty lucky. Lucky as to have someone like Larissa to be the very best friend I could get-I don't have much friends but enough to be happy *shrug*-and parents who, when realized their daughter was going to be handicapped for basically the rest of her life, still loved her. 

And that was how I got to survive 17 years. Some goals have been reached but I'm still not satisfied til love comes my way *smiles*. You can't really find a boyfriend in a wheelchair can yah? But I'm determined. 

  


And that was how I have become to be Francoise Marie Arnoul. 

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Meet Joe_

  


Joe Shimamura, the boy-or guy as he'd put it- who cares nothing about himself nor anyone else. Sounds regular to you? Maybe. He's hott, yes, very hott, and also a-as girls like to put it- a flirt (but only to hott girls). Sound shallow to you? Maybe. He's (as always), very gifted in sports. From Football to hockey, yes that's him. Sounds familiar to you? Exactly. He's average, heck he's an average Joe! Just not in the way that the reality show 'Average Joe' puts it. Joe? Joe hangs out with the guys but can never seriously find a really 'deep' friendship. What guy can? 

  


Don't judge Joe Scott Shimamura _just_ yet. .

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_17 years ago_

  


"Should we give them another chance to live?"

"Don't ask me. .I don't know."

"They seriously deserve it though! After what they've been through? He didn't get to tell her he loved her! Well he did but she didn't hear him. .*sniff sniff* It's so sad!"

"Your such a romantic *rolls eyes*."

"You would be too if you're the Goddess of Love!"

"Goodness. .just grant them new lives. I think Mushy over there's got a point. They truly deserve it."

"Yes, Athena, your truly smart."

"And you must not be related to me."

"Alright, it's the majority, they get a second chance."

"Oh oh oh! I have a name for the girl. Francoise Marie Arnoul and for the guy is Joe Scott Shimamura."

"That's the same names!"

"Yeah, I thought the names were pretty cool and they should keep it. They should have something from their past."

"Yes, Athena dear, I truly agree with you. I just hope they fall in love again."

"What do you mean you hope, Aphrodite?"

"They are going to grow up, totally new life. Who knows how they both will turn out. One might be demented. .Joe might actually have a personality change from the 'GRR' one that he had before. .you get the point."

"*sighs* Goddesses are so . .fussy. I say we should a go to war."

"Goodness. ."says everyone. 

  


As you have just witnessed. .(or read), a very 'important' decision had been made therefore granting Joe and Francoise life again or as we would call it. .Incarnation. Hopefully it'll all turn out peaceful. .(guess again).

  


*******************************

Hey guys. I thought you guys were confused bout the other story. . 'Falling' that I wrote. Don't worry, this one will make sense. .I hopefully promise you. If you have any questions, just leave a review or just leave one to let me know how this is going *wink wink*. Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that I have the plot stuck in my mind and it will (IT HAS TO!! *tear*) It won't be another average story. If 'Falling' surprised you. .hopefully this will too. In the meantime, leave a review and I shall see you later!

  


~Hang~


End file.
